


imagine that

by ZeGabz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wrestling, F/M, WWE AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeGabz/pseuds/ZeGabz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Monday and Thursday night, Clarke Griffin watches WWE Monday Night RAW and SmackDown. Imagine her surprise when Bellamy Blake shows up on her TV screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagine that

**Author's Note:**

> Wrestling term translations:  
> cutting a promo: a wrestler giving a speech, basically glorified trash talk  
> music hits: wrestlers each walk out to their own theme music  
> NXT: WWE's developmental show where they put new, budding talent  
> Xavier Knight: wrestlers rarely go by their real names. this is my name for Bellamy.
> 
> Now, WWE is about entertainment. Its wrestlers all follow pre-written story lines, but they are all incredible athletes and storytellers. :) Hope you all enjoy!

Every Monday and Thursday night, Clarke Griffin watches WWE Monday Night RAW and SmackDown. 

Clarke doesn’t know how the tradition started, or even who started it (alright, alright, she did), but for some reason, it’s the most permanent fixture in her life, and probably the lives of Raven, Wick, and Nathan, her three roommates. It’s become a weekly event, one that now attracts Harper, Jasper, his girlfriend Maya, and Monty.

“I used to watch it with my dad when I was a kid,” she admits one night to Raven. “But then my mother got concerned it was a bad influence, so we stopped.”

“I don’t know about you,” Jasper says as he sits down with a freshly popped bowl of popcorn, “But they’ve been hinting at a big debut all month long. Maybe they’ll bring someone over from NXT?”

“I heard they just signed someone from the independent circuit,” Wick interjects, “Maybe we’ll see them.”

“Shut up, it’s starting,” Raven snaps, throwing a Skittle at Wick’s head. He dodges it with ease and sends a wink her way. Clarke chuckles and turns her focus to the television.

Clarke’s favorite part of every episode is the 20-minute-long promos at the start. Call her crazy, but she almost enjoys the wrestlers’ trash talking more than the actual wrestling. It’s half the fun. She laughs out loud when the Authority’s music hits, and  Jasper and Monty throw pillows at the television.

“Watch it, I paid for that!” Wick warns, but his smile virtually cancels out his scold.

Triple H takes the mic, and once the boos simmer down, speaks with his usual confidence. “For the Authority, enemies are nothing new.”

“Yeah, because you’re a dick!” Jasper shouts. 

“When you do what’s best for business-“

“Take a shot!” Raven mutters, swigging back the clear liquid in her shot glass. 

“-you don’t always make friends. And you don’t make friends by being the undisputed WWE World Heavyweight Champion either!” At this, Triple H gestures to Seth Rollins, who holds up his title belt proudly, sporting his all-too-common shit-eating grin.

“Damn,” Raven mutters, eying the screen appreciatively. Wick shuffles awkwardly.

The first match of the night is set up between Rollins and one of Clarke’s favorites, Dolph Ziggler. As expected, the Authority interferes often, beating down Ziggler and giving Rollins little chance to do anything impressive.

“It’s a shame, because he’s one of the best guys in the ring,” Nathan comments.

Right when it seems like Ziggler is a dead man, music hits, but not music Clarke recognizes. It’s edgy and dark, and she realizes Jasper was right. Holy shit, they’re witnessing a debut.

They don’t get a glimpse of the new player very well as he runs headfirst into the ring, slamming Rollins into the ground. The bell rings, signaling an end to the match as Rollins rolls out of the ring and stumbles into the arms of the Authority.

The debuting wrestler grabs a mic, and when his face is finally revealed, Clarke’s heart stops. She hasn’t seen that face in six years.

“My name is Xavier Knight.”

“No,” Clarke corrects softly, “Your name is Bellamy Blake.” 

Raven looks at her with wide eyes. “Holy shit, Clarke, that’s-“

“I know.”

“He-“

“I know.”

“How-“

Clarke pauses. “I have no idea.”

“Are we missing something here?” Harper asks, puzzled, as ‘Xavier’ continues cutting his first promo. “Why are you two freaking out?”

“Xavier Knight was my boyfriend,” Clarke explains quietly, eyes glued on the television, “For two years.” Wick whistles.

“That’s Bellamy Blake?” Monty asks, eyes wide. “Your ex is a WWE Superstar?”

Her ex that she left because she couldn’t let herself love someone when the loss of her father nearly killed her?

“Yes.”

He looks good. Insanely good. He’s put on a lot of muscle since the last time she saw him (which she absolutely refuses to think about), and he was already muscular to begin with. He’s a little shorter than some of the other men that wrestle in the ring, but Clarke knows Bellamy. He’s athletic, and he’s tough. He can best anyone.

When Bellamy’s segment ends and he leaves to thunderous applause, nobody says anything more about it. By the show’s second hour, they’re back to loud commentary and drinking games.

Clarke is tempted to pull out her phone and send Bellamy a text. Yes, yes, she supposedly deleted his number after their breakup (at Raven’s demand) but God help her, she still has it memorized. 

She doesn’t know what to feel. She knew Bellamy took Judo classes and even taught a few to help make ends meet, but good lord, how the hell did he get himself into the WWE? 

“We used to watch the shows together sometimes,” she admits to Raven later that night after everyone’s gone home, “I knew he enjoyed it, but I never thought . . . he never even hinted at wanting to.”

She wonders why his sister never said anything. She and Octavia still talk regularly, but O never said anything about Bellamy.

Raven pats her arm sympathetically before reaching for her laptop. Clarke blinks.

“What are you doing?”

“RAW is coming here next month. I know we were going to skip out on this one, but this is a golden opportunity-“ Clarke sees her pulling up Ticketmaster and lunges to block her, but Raven is on her feet and out of reach in the blink of an eye. “I’ve been saving for a trip to Wine country, but this will be more fun anyways.” Raven turns the laptop towards Clarke with a grin. “Ringside seats, baby!”

 

“We don’t even know if he’s wrestling tonight!” Clarke yells over the roar of the crowd. Raven turns to face her, looking absolutely like a wrestling fan in her Dean Ambrose shirt and Dolph Ziggler headband. 

“He’s a rising talent, of course he’ll wrestle tonight!” she scoffs, smile turning into a smirk. “And he’ll definitely enjoy seeing you sporting his merch.” Clarke blushes, looking down at the Xavier Knight tank top she’d bought at the merchandise stand.

“I just thought the design was-“

“Save it,” Raven laughs, “You’re proud of him and you know it.”

“Some wrestlers work their whole lives and never get to be in a WWE ring,” Clarke murmurs, “And Bellamy did it in six years.”

The music hits then, and Clarke suddenly finds herself extremely excited. Even if she doesn’t see Bellamy tonight, she’s ringside at a taping of Monday Night RAW with her best friend, and she’s going to have a blast. She cheers as the announcers make their way to their table, and waves at the camera pointed at her and Raven.

“Jasper is going to lose his shit!” Raven laughs as the cameraman moves on. Clarke grins widely. 

“We just made RAW!” They high five as the music of the first wrestler of the night enters to cut his promo. 

RAW is a blast that week, full of exciting matches and fun plot lines. There’s another pay-per-view only about two weeks away, so a lot of buildup is going on. Clarke doesn’t know how Raven managed to snag such amazing seats so close to the action, but she owes her best friend a ton.

There’s no sign of Bellamy as a tag team match and two singles matches come and go. 

John Cena’s music hits, and Raven cheerfully joins the “John Cena sucks” chants. Clarke can’t bring herself to, despite Raven’s insistence that Cena is “not only overrated, but not even that attractive!”

Cena, the current United States Champion, holds his belt over his head and proudly blabbers about honor and patriotism. Clarke knows what’s coming- his open challenge for anyone who wants a chance at the belt. 

“You want some?” yells Cena from the ring in his usual chant.

“COME GET SOME!” yell Clarke and Raven along with the crowd, and everyone’s eyes turn to the entrance ramp.

The music hits, and Clarke knows. Bellamy’s answering the challenge. Of course he is.

The crowd already loves Bellamy, whooping and hollering as he enters, sliding into the ring with menace and grabbing a mic. 

They quickly begin trading insults, and Clarke finds herself snickering because even as a character, Bellamy is a snarky asshole.

“Let me tell you how I do things, John,” Bellamy growls.

“God, he’s hot,” mutters a girl nearby.

“I do whatever the hell I want, and I take whatever the hell I want. And what I want is the United States Championship!” The last sentence is yelled, and the crowd goes nuts. Clarke cheers louder than the rest, not knowing if the tears in her eyes are from pride or longing.

Her phone vibrates, and she sees a picture of her face on the television screen, with the caption CLARKE TAKES RAW 2K15. She stuffs her phone back in her pocket and looks back into the ring, leaning against the barrier, wanting to get a better look.

Cena takes control early on in the fight, tossing Bellamy around like a doll, but Bellamy soon rallies with a well-executed dropkick. He’s a natural, Clarke muses, taking punches with flair and executing complex moves with ease. 

Cena, being Cena, comes back once again, throwing Bellamy out of the ring . . .

and straight into the barrier right in front of Clarke. Clarke squeaks and jumps up, right as Bellamy stands. He turns towards the crowd and raises his arms, inciting a new round of cheers.

“Hi, Bell,” Clarke says, and Bellamy’s face when he looks down and his eyes finally meet hers is priceless: eyes wide and mouth slightly agape, definitely out of character. He snaps back into character a second later as Clarke simply says, “Go get ‘em.”

Bellamy doesn’t say anything, having to get back in the ring and get pinned by Cena, but he’s done his job, impressing the arena crowd and probably gaining legions of fans from the television viewers.

Cena shakes his hand in the ring, and he looks right at her as his music plays, cueing his exit. They must have cut to commercial, because he slides out of the ring and jogs over to her.

“Hi,” he says breathlessly. “Princess.” Clarke laughs, and it’s an odd sensation, it being so easy with him after six years of nothing.

“Shouldn’t you be leaving?” she asks, eyes straying down his body. Hey, she’s only human.

“I have about thirty more seconds,” he replies, “So pull out your phone.”

“Why?” she asks, obliging. 

He grabs it from her, fingers tapping away rapidly. Someone calls him, and he hands her her phone back. “Gotta go, Princess, enjoy the show!”

She looks at the screen as he disappears backstage.

He added his number back in, and sent a text to himself . . . as her.

_Hi, it’s princess. I’m going to meet you tonight at our old bar, and we’ll talk. xoxo_

She doesn’t look at her phone for the rest of the night, but when the show ends, she has an inbox flooded with messages.

**Octavia Blake :**

**_8:38_ **

_Holy shit Clarke I know we haven’t talked in forever but I was watching RAW and DON’TTHINK I DIDN’T SEE YOU AT RINGSIDE FOR BELLAMY. ARE YOU BACK TOGETHER?_

**_8:39_ **

_PLEASE BE BACK TOGETHER_

**_8:40_ **

_WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THERE?_

**_8:40_ **

_OKAY I KNOW I SHOULD’VE TOLD YOU HE WAS WRESTLING BUT HE TOLD ME NOT TO AND YOU WERE BROKEN UP AFTER ALL_

**_8:41_ **

_C L A R K E_

Clarke snickers, and types out a reply.

**Clarke Griffin:**

**_10:39_ **

_Sorry, O, can’t talk. Going for drinks with some wrestler. Imagine that._

 

He’s already sitting at the bar when she arrives, still clad in his merchandise, but he’s changed into what she remembers is his favorite leather jacket, a t-shirt, and jeans. She lingers at the bar entrance for a moment, taking a moment to really look at him. His face hasn’t aged a day, looking as handsome and warm as ever. He’s bigger, and she knows it’s all muscle.

She takes a seat next to him wordlessly, waiting for him to say something.

“You seem better,” he says after a few moments of silence. Clarke ducks her head.

“Six years is a long time,” she replies softly. “It’s funny, though. You know what ended up helping me more than anything?” Bellamy raises an eyebrow. “Wrestling. You know I used to watch it with him as a kid. Watching it now, it’s nice. It’s therapeutic.” She turns to face him fully, a small smirk hinting on her lips. “So imagine my surprise when I sit down with my friends to watch RAW last month and see you.” 

Bellamy has the good sense the act a bit sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, I was just as surprised as you were. I’d been waiting for months to get the call to NXT, and when I do get the call it’s for RAW . . .”

“You’re too pretty not to put in the big leagues,” she teases. Bellamy rolls his eyes. “But Bellamy, really. How did this happen? Last time I saw you you were a history teacher.”

“I still love history,” he says, a bit too defensively. Clarke snickers. “But I’ll be honest with you, Princess, I was pretty messed up after our breakup, and I needed something to channel that. So I started wrestling, and not only did I love it, but I was damn good at it. I spent the last five years wandering the independent circuit, and then last year I got offered a contract with the WWE.” His eyes wander down to his shirt on her. “And apparently you’re a fan.”

“I couldn’t resist,” Clarke admits, “And I am insanely proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Bellamy mumbles, cheeks reddening slightly. “I’ve missed you.”

And there it is. The three words that could change her life yet again.

He doesn’t break eye contact, as unashamed of his feelings as ever as he continues, “I don’t think it’s possible for me to stop loving you, Clarke. Even after six years. Even after you broke my heart.”

“I never wanted to hurt you,” Clarke interjects painfully, “God, Bellamy, I love you. Causing you pain . . . that’s the _last_ thing I wanted.”

She tries not to think on how easy it was to tell him she loved him after six years apart, or about he just told her he loved her.

“I know,” Bellamy says, “And maybe that’s why this nagging feeling that we should be together just won’t go away.” He leans forward, eyes burning. “I am on the road three hundred days a year, and when I’m not in the ring I am training. It won’t be easy.”

“Since when have we ever been easy?” Clarke asks with a watery smile. “Bell, if you still want to give us a shot after everything, I will do everything in my power to make it work. To make us work. I believe in us.”

Bellamy surges forward, cupping her face in his large hands and capturing her lips with his own. Clarke responds immediately, hands tangling in his still-soft hair, pulling him closer. They pull apart, Clarke remembering they’re still in public, and Bellamy gently rests his forehead against hers.

“Octavia’s going to flip,” he whispers.

Clarke laughs and laughs and laughs, and doesn’t think she’ll ever stop.

 

_**Two years later . . .** _

 

“Wrestlemania XXXIII, BITCHES!” Octavia cheers. Monty, Harper, and Nathan all high-five excitedly, and Wick grins widely, arms encircling a smiling Raven from behind. She turns her head back for a quick kiss before looking back at Clarke, leaning blissfully against the ringside barrier.

“How much are ringside Wrestlemania seats worth?” she asks, looking over at Jasper and Maya, snapping a selfie.

“I don’t want to know,” Clarke replies with a giddy laugh, “But thank goodness Bellamy has the ultimate connection, right?”

He’s not in the main event. Yet. But if Clarke is anything, she’s patient, and she knows his day is coming. He’s already cemented himself as one of the most popular and valuable faces the company has had in years.

His popularity means he travels a lot, and yes, it can be draining sometimes. He’s exhausted whenever he does come home, and vacations are next to impossible. But Clarke has never been happier.

The WWE, after learning about their relationship, actually liked their story so much they worked Clarke into Bellamy’s storyline in the past year. They would bring her to ringside, replaying the now viral footage of their reunion on that RAW episode, and his opponents would taunt her until Bellamy would come out, proceed to kick their ass, and then get a kiss from her to thunderous applause.

It’s the tiniest bit sexist, but it gets Clarke free seats so she can’t complain. Especially after she got the chance to slap one of the wrestlers at ringside and help Bellamy cut his promo.

(Raven flipped. It was great.)

Bellamy’s music hits, and the 80,000 fans packing the stadium go wild. Clarke and the gang scream and cheer, Clarke jumping to her feet. Bellamy runs in, a wide smile on his face as he leaps into the ring, taking a microphone. His eyes are wide as he looks out at the crowd, and he has to wait another minute or so before they die down enough for him to start speaking.

“Wrestlemania is all about moments,” he says, “I’ve been dreaming about mine my whole life. A moment like Daniel Bryan defeating all the odds, or Rhonda Rousey flipping Triple H like he was a pillow.” 

The crowd laughs and cheers, and Clarke grins widely. He’s so good at this.

“And later tonight, I plan to have one when I take the Intercontinental Title away from Neville.” The crowd erupts yet again. “But I don’t want to wait for later tonight. I think I want a Wrestlemania moment right now.” He turns, eyes seeking out Clarke with an all-too-familiar twinkle. “So Clarke, could you join me in the ring?”

Clarke blinks, looking at Octavia in shock. The younger woman just winks and pushes her forward. She climbs over the barrier, one of the security guards giving her a hand, and climbs up the steel steps, stepping through the ropes into the ring. The crowd is deafening by now, cheering and waving their arms.

Bellamy’s eyes don’t leave hers as he steps forward, drawing her slowly to the center of the ring. “Clarke Griffin, you are the reason I am standing here today in this ring at Wrestlemania,” he says into the mic, but his other hand holding hers grounds her. They might as well be in their bedroom. “We have been through hell and back, and we’re stronger for it. I fight for you, and you fight for me. And I want to fight with you for the rest of my life.”

_Holy shit. Holy shit. He’s-_

Bellamy gets down on one knee, and the cheers get even louder. Clarke can just barely make out the mayhem going down where her friends are. 

“Clarke Griffin,” Bellamy says, eyes just a bit watery. Not that she can tell, her tears are flowing freely. “I love you and will love you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?”

The crowd begins answering before she can, chanting Daniel Bryan’s famour, “Yes! Yes! Yes!” chant. Clarke laughs as Bellamy sets his mic down, eyes bright but just the tiniest bit nervous.

The idiot. He knows her answer.

“Yes!” Clarke laughs, pulling Bellamy up and leaping into her arms. “Yesyesyesyes!” He spins her around, the stadium alive with joy and energy. She glances over at her friends, all holding up a massive sign reading _Congratulations, C & B!_ Those assholes, they were in on it!She stays tucked under Bellamy’s arm as he picks his mic back up.

“Talk about a Wrestlemania moment, huh?” he asks the crowd and Clarke grins, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he murmurs into her hair, “Surprise!”

Her dad would have loved this. She can see the knowledge of that in Bellamy’s eyes as he smiles down at her. He leans in again, adding, “Oh, and I think they’re going to use this to cut a promo-“

Seth Rollins’ music hits, and he walks out holding a mic, smirking. “How romantic. And _disgusting_.” Bellamy tenses, and Clarke has to hold back a wide grin. Of course her proposal is going to be interrupted by one of Bellamy’s ‘rivals.’

God, she loves wrestling.


End file.
